


One More Chance

by TheHobbitLover061014



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A bit sad but it get’s better, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Cuddles, Dwarves in the Shire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, May add tags later, Pairings what pairings, Sibling Love, Thorin and Balin are Best Friends, Thorin and Dwalin are Best Friends, Time Travelling Thorin, Young Thorin Oakenshield, but not everybody who died actually remained dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHobbitLover061014/pseuds/TheHobbitLover061014
Summary: Right before Thorin dies in BOTFA, he remembers all the pain he’d lived through and makes one last wish.He wakes up again, the day Smaug attacked. They flee from the mountain, but this time, Thorin makes things go differently.
Relationships: Balin & Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield, Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took, Dís & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís/Dís's Husband, Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield, Óin & Glóin
Comments: 43
Kudos: 58





	1. Regrets and a Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I couldn't find any stories where Thorin travels back to the day Smaug attacked. I found only one story like this, that I liked, but Smaug was slain the second time around (it’s the story “lay down your sweet and weary head” by Elenothar. Go check it out if you haven’t read it yet;). So I thought if nobody wants to write the thing I want to read, I'll do it myslef, lol
> 
> Important!: I made myself cry while writing this chapter so I guess you should prepare tissues. But I promise it'll get better!
> 
> And yeah, well, I’m not Tolkien of course.

Thorin felt his heart break as he looked in the eyes of his burglar. Bilbo shouldn't be this sad, he didn't deserve such pain. Thorin wished him all the joy in the world, for he was one of the bravest, most loyal, and most humble beings he'd ever met.

He promised to not let the gold sickness overtake him. And Thorin felt like a disappointment.

He hoped Bilbo could return back to his home he loved so much, hoped the hobbit would heal.

They won the battle, but it was not a victory.

His mind was not able to process what was Bilbo saying to him. He only heard his thoughts that were screaming at him. The guilt, sadness, everything became too much.

What was his life about? He only ever had pain, suffering, he couldn't make his family happy. Thorin felt hot tears in his eyes when he thought about how horrible the whole quest was. He dragged Bilbo from his home, only to bring him pain and suffering. The members of the company ended up injured in the battle. His nephews died in front of him. The playful happy lads had their whole life in front of them, only to die when they barely reached adulthood.

He thought of his sister.

How very lonely she'd be. Left alone in a world with no family, weeping at her sons' graves. He wished with all his heart to be able to get to her, hug her tight, and whisper words of comfort, but he knew nothing would heal the loss of her babies. He promised to not let anything happen to her little angels. He promised. And they didn't survive. He didn't want to think about her happy face, waiting for good news, and then finding out her brother and her boys are no longer alive. Finding out she'd never see them again.

She'll never again see the sons she loved so dearly, they were her pride, her joy, her whole world. He pleaded the valar for some miracle. Even if he died, he just wanted his little sister to be happy. She didn't deserve this life. He wanted a happy life for her. She had to grow up so soon. She didn't even have a childhood, and only vaguely remembered anything other than exile.

And his little brother, Frerin. His joyful, amazing little brother. He'd been his best friend. And what happened? Frerin died. And he died so young.

Why was the world so cruel to him? Why couldn't he have just a little bit of luck? Why? Why _every single time_ something was starting to work out, something bad happened again? Why everybody he loved had to die right in front of him, or live through a lifetime of pain? _WHY?_ Why did his heart hurt his whole life?

What had he done to deserve this?

The longer he lived, the more he was hurting. No, not physically, but deep in his soul, there was pure agony. With every single day, he shut down more and more, he could feel himself drowning in his own emotions. Drowning in pain, in sadness, with no way out. Trying to find his happiness only for it to be stolen from him. Whenever he thought it can't be worse, his heart broke one more time. Whenever he dared to _hope_ , the life kicked him once again. He realised he didn't even remember how it felt to be happy, content, and that hurt him even more. He didn't remember what it's like to feel full. What it's like to relax.

_If he only got one more chance to make it right..._

_Only one..._

He felt his heart slowing, breathing became harder. He knew he'll die soon.

Everything was blurry.

He couldn't feel pain anymore.

His life, all the suffering passed in front of his eyes. And he felt bitter regret. Tears flowed from his eyes, and he didn't care.

His memories became blurry too.

His eyes closed, everything slowed down and he released his last breath, and one last thought flew through his mind.

_'Just one more chance, please,_

_just_

_one_

_more...'_

And with that, he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, I didn't originaly want this chapter to be this sad. Really. 
> 
> And spoiler: Thorin is not the only one who wakes up in past;)
> 
> Let me know what do you think


	2. The morning after waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin makes the first change in the happenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatttt, nine kudos after one chapter? Thank you sooooo much! 
> 
> And once again, sorry that I made the first chapter so sad, but, uhhhh, Thorin is kinda comfy at the beggining so *offers chapter, nervously laughs and hides behind the couch* euhm, enjoy:]

Thorin opened his eyes and saw... a ceiling. What a surprise. His senses began returning to him and despite how miserable he was, he wanted to know what Mahal's Halls looked like.

As he moved to look around, he noticed his mattress he was lying on was unbelievably soft. He sighed and relished the feeling of being so comfortable. He was warm, the blankets, soft furs, and pillows (yes, plural), were so very soft and _clean_... He also noticed how he didn't feel the burden of age, he felt light, and didn't have a single wound on his body.

Yes, his original plan was to look around, but... he had never been so comfortable before, and if he had, it must have been before Smaug came, which was so very long ago. He forgot what it felt like to be entirely relaxed... and couldn't resist the urge to bury himself deeper into the blissful warmth.

He closed his eyes and realised he felt peace. He felt safe.

It took him twenty minutes to open his eyes again. This time, he sat up, and noticed the room looked... it looked... he froze in shock. It looked exactly like his old bedroom from the times before Erebor fell. Exactly like that, to the last detail.

Tears of nostalgia stung in his eyes as he looked around his long lost home. The room he missed so much.

As much as he wanted to stay in that bed forever, he couldn't just _look_ at that room. He had to make sure it's real. He stood up, and went to look inside his old wardrobe. He almost began to cry when he touched the fine material his clothes were made of. After years and years of being clothed in filthy, torn rags, this felt like a paradise.

When he was younger, he took such clothing for granted. Now, after so many years having to work hard just to provide some food for his family, and not even thinking of new clothes, he held the same clothes in his hands and felt blessed.

He told himself he can change his clothes later, and went to look inside a chest in the corner is there still are the things he remembered.

As he walked there, he noticed his reflection in the mirror. And it caught him off guard.

Right at the first glance, he could see how much _younger_ he looked. His hair didn't have a single gray strand in it, and his beard... well, now it was barely a stubble. Even shorter than Kili's. And he didn't have wrinkles anymore. And he didn't see any scars on his body. He was dressed in clothes he would wear for sleep in before Erebor fell.

Before Erebor fell...

He looked exactly like he did _before Erebor fell..._

Exactly like that.

I think to say Thorin was shocked would be understandable.

After a few moments, he shrugged it off as something that is normal in afterlife and finally got to the chest. Everything had been there. His old treasures... the first weapon he's ever forged. The jewelry he was given by his mother... wait...

His parents, his brother, and even Fili and Kili, they would surely be there, right? His lips formed a wide smile, and for the first time ever, he cried with joy.

Thorin was so excited to meet them again, he jumped to his feet and prepared to get dressed. But before he could even make three steps back towards the wardrobe, his door were burst wide open.

Thorin's mouth fell open.

The person standing right in there was... Frerin. His little brother that he haven't seen for so many long years was standing right in front of him.

"Come _on_ , Thorin, you slowpoke, you have responsibilities to take care of! It always takes you so long to wake up" his brother grinned "don't act so surprised, you knew about this, and no, I'll not help you"

Thorin's mouth as if couldn't form any words while Frerin spoke. He was just as cheerful as Thorin remembered him. He wanted nothing more than to hug him right now, but he wasn't sure if Frerin was angry with him or not. After all, Thorin wasn't able to save him...

Then another, possibly the most horrifying and comforting thought occured to him and he asked: "Frerin" the name came out almost choked, "can you tell me the date?"

"Well, it's the 14th of October" a smirk appeared on his lips "and it's the year 2770, just in case you forgot that too. I swear, your memory is the least developed thing in the world" said Frerin jokingly, expecting Thorin to defend himself, or even a playfight.

But Thorin just stared back at him, wide-eyed. _'This cannot be...'_

"You're joking" said Thorin breathlessly.

"No I'm not, you have to do your duties" Frerin answered, thinking the horror in his brother's eyes was there because the duties were boring. He added "come on, you slowpoke"

Again, he expected Thorin to playfight with him and try to prove he isn't slow at all, but... he didn't. Frerin was starting to get a bit concerned about his brother's behaviour. Thorin was never this serious, so why this morning? He was pretty sure nothing happened since he's last seen him. But then, he just left it as the my-brother-is-being-dramatic-again situation.

"You have half an hour, and don't forget to take some pretty clothes, you're going to be bored, so at least you'll be bored _in style_." Laughed Frerin and then left the room.

And with that, Thorin was left alone again, staring at the door with shock and horror. This was not an afterlife. His brother was a pranster, but he wouldn't go _this_ far. This must be a nightmare. This cannot be real, please, please don't let it be real. Thorin pinched himself several times and it hurt. If this was a nightmare, or he was dead, it wouldn't hurt. But it did. It was all too real, and his brother behaved exactly the same as he did _that_ morning many years ago.

And so, Thorin did the only thing he could possibly do in this situation.

He started panicking.

Thoughts, and memories were flying through his head faster than ever, and the loudest one was _'This cannot be happening AGAIN'_

Then it hit him.

He asked for a second chance.

And seems like he got it.

He heard tales of people and great heroes who travelled back in time but never actually thought it could happen to him.

Resolution filled him and right in that moment, he decided that if he truly had a second chance, he'll make it worth it.

Thorin thought about all the things that he wished he took with him the first time Smaug came. He has to be prepared this time.

He took some very expensive jewelry, and as much money as he could. He took blankets, clothes, weapons, basically everything that would help them, and threw it into a bag. His body was moving faster than he thought was possible or healthy, but that wasn't important.

He changed quickly and wore many layers. Then he remembered about his little sister. Thorin knew she was most likely in the kitchen, eating breakfast, just as Frerin, and so he didn't bother knocking on her door.

He took some toys, and the things he and his brother forged for her. Thorin knew how much she cried when she realised she didn't save those. She also mourned some of her jewelry, the heirlooms passed from parent to child. Dis had been so sad she couldn't wear them to her wedding, and that she couldn't give them to Fili and Kili.

He also took her favorite games, and then tucked it into the bag.

He went to Frerin's room, and did the same for his brother. Frerin never complained, but he could see how much he missed those things. How he'd cried when he thought nobody can see him.

He didn't bother braiding his hair, he just flew out of the royal wing and only slowed down as other dwarves were able to see him. He laid the pack in a place he knew he can return to and take it, and then hurried to be on time to his duties.

It was some discussion and Thorin was basically not even needed, as he was so young now. And he was grateful for it, for he didn't exactly remember what they were talking about or why. So he just sat there, quietly, and thinking about what will happen.

At the table, he only recognised his father, grandfather, and Fundin. Before, on the way here, he saw Groin, Oin's and Gloin's father.

The meeting finally came to an end, and Thorin braced himself for what is going to happen. The guards were alarmed and there was a general confusion as to what happened, and Thorin sprinted to the ramparts. Hecame there at the same time as Balin, and as he felt the strong wind, he was about to yell that a dragon came.

But Balin beat him to it.

This time, Balin hid behind the pillars by himself, Thorin didn't have to do anything. It was different than the last time, but in all the haste and panic, it went unnoticed.

As the fire ceased, they ran down the stairs and Thorin aimed straight for the place where he'd placed the bag. It took every bit of his self-control not to let the fear and horror of reliving this overtake him.

Then he sprinted to get his siblings and make sure they won't get injured. Relief washed over him when he saw them and Thorin had to swallow the bitter feeling in his chest as they was fled from the mountain for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that’s it for this chapter, what do you think?


	3. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sooo mcuh for your support, I really appreciate every single one of you. 
> 
> Anywayyy, I don't know how you celebrate christmas (if you celebrate it) but we open our presents tonight, so Happy Christmas everyone! I am giving this to you as a small Christmas present*offers with a smile and nervously hopes you'll like it*

Everybody was screaming in pure terror. Fire was everywhere and smoke choked them and stung their eyes. Some were already crying as they knew some of their loved ones had no way out.

Thorin, in all the haste, had lost the track of his siblings, but right now, everybody knew they had to save their own lives first.

Thorin saw the elven king stand on the hill, an army behind his back. Even though he knew what happened the last time, he still couldn't resist the tiny bit of hope and called for help.

And Thranduil did nothing.

Again.

Thorin looked away in disappointment and started to think this life will be just as much of a failure as it had been before, but pushed those thoughts aside. He can pity himself later.

About ten minutes after he ran out of the gates of Erebor, his people were mostly out. Yes, there were some still running out of the gates, but not many.

He was pleased to see that since the guards were not called to stand against the dragon, they survived and that added to their number.

He could see crying and scared dwarves everywhere he looked and began to push through the mass of people, praying to Mahal to please let his siblings be alive.

He was starting to panic when suddenly a familiar voice cut through the air, calling for him. It was his brother, standing 60 feet away. Thorin ran to him, only barely apologizing every time he bumped into somebody. The two met in a bone-crushing hug and didn't tear apart for at least half a minute.

Thorin could see his brother was only barely holding back tears, so he just pressed their foreheads together, squeezed Frerin's arms and pulled away. Thorin knew his brother didn't like crying in front of other people and emotional comfort always made him cry more, and getting his brother embarassed was the last thing he wanted to cause. Frerin shot him a grateful look, took his arm and led him to their family. Dis had been clearly distressed and scared, Thorin didn't hesitate to scoop her up into his arms and give her a warm, reassuring hug. He waited for a bit until her body didn't shake with sobs and she didn't cry anymore, and only then did he loosen the embrace.

Now that he saw her, he desperately wanted to apologize for everything he did in the past, but she couldn't have possibly travelled in time too, right?

* * *

Thrain was giving orders, organizing the now homeless dwarves, and Thorin helped where he could. By the nightfall, they had handled the most serious wounds, moved a few miles, and started trying to set up a makeshift camp. It was miserable. They didn't have anything to lay on, anything to cover themselves with, so the oldest in every family just took down their cloak and the whole family cuddled together.

Some, or more precisely, most of the dwarven families had a child with them whose parents didn't survive. For example even Balin and Dwalin.

Thorin was the only one who had a pack on his back, but Balin and Dwalin had suspiciously many layers. Thorin frowned and wondered if, perhaps, there could be a chance at least one of them came back... he thought about it and realised what happened when Smaug came, and how Balin behaved. Realisation that maybe, there could be a small slice of hope that one of his closest and oldest friends travelled with him too... that realisation was enough to fill his heart with hope. Dwalin also had many layers on him, but that may have been because Balin told him to dress like that, and considering how much trust they had for each other, Dwalin did it without a second thought.

For a few seconds, he thought that maybe, maybe even Dwalin went back in time, but Thorin knew that if only Balin was back, it'd still be much more than he could hope for.

The more Thorin thought about it, the more likely was the chance at least one of them got back in time with him. Their parents died today, but they only cried a little, as if they were much older and more independent than they seemed. Thorin, of course, wasted no time inviting them to sleep close to his family, and as they got closer, Thorin noticed how Balin's eyes darted to Thorin's bag, then back to Thorin, and how he smiled a little. It was the knowing smile Thorin had known from the older Balin, the Balin that he knew. Not the young lad he was now, but the old friend that spent his whole life by his side.

There was no doubt now, Balin returned back in time with him.

He was not alone.

Balin was with him.

It will be alright, now that he knew somebody is with him and remembers, he's much calmer. He smiled back but now wasn't the time to talk about it. They needed to talk in a private place, people would surely think he went mad if he claimed that he travelled in time.

* * *

After everybody was close to their family, Thorin finally sat down and his little siblings immediately cuddled close to him. Thorin sighed. Dis was often cuddled up to him, even when she was an adult, but Frerin... Frerin never wanted to be seen as weak nor he wanted to be seen when he was sad. The fact that he actually cuddled, not hugged him, cuddled to Thorin showed just how afraid he was.

Thorin turned his head to his father and noticed he was crying, and that's when it hit him.

Their amad didn't survive it.

Thorin knew his father wouldn't appreciate being disturbed, and that meant it was him who his siblings came to, seeking comfort.

And he'll give them all he can offer.

Thorin was thankful nobody asked about the pack, and he quickly pulled out the thick blanket, shrugged off his coat, and covered himself, Frerin and Dis with it. He motioned to Balin that he can take a blanket from the bag too, and turned his attention back to his siblings.

He pulled them as close as he could and rubbed circles into their backs. Dis was laying across his shoulder, her head tucked beneath Thorin's chin and her hands gripping Thorin's clothes tightly. This made him fully realise that even though she grew up to be a fierce dam, right now she was just a tiny girl again. She was crying and trembling with sobs, and Thorin knew no words can help and allowed her to cling to him as much as she wanted.

Frerin was almost laying on top of him, hugging Thorin tight with his head pressed into Thorin's chest. His tears were silent, and only the people right next to him would see it. Thorin stroked his brother's head, and played with his hair, that's what always calmed him. He'd not seen him for the last century and a half, but how could he ever forget about things like this?

"Where is amad?" Asked Dis in a small voice and Thorin's heart broke at that.

"I'm very sorry Dis, but she's not here"

"But where is she?"

"She's... she's in a better place now. She's in Mahal's Halls, and that means she is okay"

"When will she return, when will we see her again?"

"You will see her again, don't worry, just... it's just not the right time yet"

"When will be the right time to meet amad?"

"Nobody can tell, but when it'll will come, you'll know"

"When I'll be older, like you, will I understand everything like you do?" asked Dis and Thorin couldn't help but smile, Dis indeed understood everything, oftentimes even better than he did.

"Yes, yes you will"

"Okay" she giggled. And then she got sad again "what will happen now? We can't really return, can we?"

"No, we can't return" sighed Thorin, "but I'll make sure everything will be as good as it possibly can be, I promise I'll try my best, okay?"

"'kay" replied Dis sleepily. She snuggled even closer to Thorin's warm body, and whispered, so quietly that Thorin barely heard it, "I love you"

Thorin closed his eyes and smiled, no matter what happens, he'll still have his little brother and sister. And he'll protect them at all costs.

He checked if Frerin and Dis were both asleep, and was relieved when he saw they were.

He relaxed and enjoyed the little cuddle pile they formed, and eventually, drifted off to sleep, his hands still firmly around Dis and Frerin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: amad- mom
> 
> Sooooo, what do you think? Good or bad? Also, let me know if there had been any mistakes, I couldn't really focus so it's possible that there will be some. And can somebody tell me if it's too over-descriptive or something like that? I'm not sure if it's good or not.
> 
> (PS: The scene where Dis and Thorin talked wasn't even supposed to happen, but I think it's better with it. :))


	4. The First Day of Exile... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, happy new year everyone! Lets hope 2021 will be better than the disaster of a year 2020 had been. A biiiig thank you to all the people who gave me a kudos and commented on my last chapter, I truly didn’t expect so many people to write such kind comments. Maybe I just thought it’s overdescriptive because I tend to overthink everything, lol, thank you guys!
> 
> This chapter has over 3000 words, which is the longest chapter I ever wrote, so enjoy and let me know what you think!

**An important note!** : So, I realised I haven't quite stated how old the dwarves are. Thorin is 24 when Smaug attacked, I didn't move with his actual age. But I messed around with others. In this fic, Balin is about a year older than Thorin, 25, and Dwalin is 22 I guess. Somewhere (on internet), I read that dwarves are "battle-ready" when they are 30 years old. Not adult, but old enough to fight (you can imagine them as the 14 y.o. soldiers fighting in WW1).

That means you can imagine Balin, Dwalin and Thorin looking as twelve year olds now.

Frerin could be 20, and Dis is like 15? I'm not really sure, just imagine Frerin as a 9-10 y.o. boy and Dis looks as 6-7 y.o. girl.

* * *

Thorin woke up feeling warm and but quite uncomfortable, something poking him from both sides, and he was laying on a hard ground. At first, he didn't know why, but then he opened his eyes, and memories instantly returned to him as he saw a small Dis and Frerin laying on him. He looked around and saw that almost all the dwarves were still sleeping. Thorin knew there is no point in waking them, they needed rest. He didn't want anybody to wake up from the peaceful slumber anytime sooner than was necessary. And also, tired dwarves weren't something he wanted.

Thorin knew there was no chance he'll fall asleep again, so he just tried to _think_ , now that he had time to do so. _'This will not be easy'_ he thought, as he made a mental list of things he needs to do, change, or find out.

For example: find out how many members of his previous company remember the quest. Then, of course, he needed to make an excuse for _why exactly_ did he pack suplies, and how did he know he'll need them. Though, this shouldn't be a big problem, Balin remembers too, and he'll surely help Thorin make something up.

Or will he?

What if... what if Balin had been angry with him for falling into madness when he promised not to? That thought made Thorin very uncomfortable and rested heavily in his mind. He didn't want to think that he lost a friend like Balin.

He shook those ugly thoughts away, _'no, he.. he smiled at me yesterday. It will be fine, I'll just go and talk to him as soon as possible. In a private place'_ yes, it's settled, that is what he's going to do as the first thing today.

He saw that Balin and Dwalin are two of the few dwarves who are awake, and even though this was the perfect time for them to talk, he didn't have the heart to wake up his siblings or leave, only for them to wake up alone. So instead of getting up, he laid back down and thought about how he should aproach Balin and tell him.

This will be harder than he originally thought.

What was he like supposed to say? No matter what he does, starting the conversation will be very, very awkward. 'Umm, hi, Balin, I was wondering if you, by chance, travelled back in time. Because if yes, me too!' or, 'You knowww, I actually lived my whole life before this, fell in battle, and woke up in my old bed yesterday, did this happen to you too?'

Any sentence he could come up with was... well, not good enough to make it clear that he was sane.

_'Wait why am I even trying to think of what I should say? I'll go there, see him and blurt out some nonsense anyway. I was never good with words so why should I even bother?'_ Thorin mentally burst into laughter, since when did he of all people, plan what he should say? No, no, no, he'll just go there and say something. If Balin truly returned, it's actually unnecessary to try to make his words sound good. He knows Thorin. He knows very well how to handle any nonsense Thorin says to him.

Thorin tried to recall how old were all the dwarves in his company, and tried to do the calculations when he realised something. Now, over 170 years in the past, many, or most of, the company are not even born yet. But the older dwarves of the company could be... Thorin could kick himself for not properly learning the exact ages of the dwarves in the company. If he did, he could have the answers already.

Like this, he could only guess. Oin and Gloin remembered Erebor, he knew that, so they surely are somewhere among his people right now. Maybe Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur live? Or are they younger than that? Dori, Nori, and Ori are certainly not even born. He was sure of that. Even though Ori was much older than Fili, he was still not middle aged on the quest. Which means he can't possibly be alive now. And Nori and Dori are his brothers so they aren't there either.

When he thought of that, it was quite absurd. He will meet his company as small kids. A smile formed upon his lips. Thorin couldn't imagine _Dori_ ever being small. Or Bombur. But he'll do everything in his power to keep his company safe.

Maybe he could bring them all together even before the quest...?

_That_ would be amazing.

Thorin knew his company, and his siblings were the best people he's ever known and if he could get the chance of being in contact with his company for so much longer than just the year on the quest...

That would be something...

Thorin knew he should stop daydreaming, but he just couldn't help thinking of how much easier his life would be if he had such loyal dwarves at his side.

So, Thorin promised himself he'll go and find them all, and try to get them together.

Thorin realised that if his siblings won't wake up in the next ten minutes, he won't get the chance to talk to Balin. His people were slowly waking up, and he knew how hard this day will be. In fact, those next few _years_ will be full of hard work, and being forced to work from sunrise to sunset just to get to survive. If he wanted to talk to Balin, his only chance was before everybody woke up, or after the work was done for the day. Which was many hours from now.

He contemplated leaving his siblings alone and going to talk to Balin but he just couldn't.

As almost everybody was awake, he knew he won't get the chance to talk, and was forced to leave it to the next morning. He could talk to him at night but... he knew they'll both be far too tired to do anything.

The day after Smaug came was just as hard as he'd remembered, even with the bag he packed. Constant crying was heard, and he could feel the fear radiating off his people in waves, and it was agonizing. They were hungry and thirsty and tired and hurt and it was just so, so miserable.

His grandfather decided to look for help in the Mirkwood Realm, and king Thranduil. Thorin wanted to tell them it's not going to help them, but he knew he won't be respected by anybody.

It was weird to think that two days ago, he was a king, leading an army, his enemies afraid of him, and now... well now he was a kid, whose opinion or advice didn't matter to anybody. Even though his opinion would be much more helpful than the advice from anybody else.

They were on the edge of Mirkwood by the time the moon was showing, but felt as if they didn't make any progress. Thorin heard the whispers and could almost feel the eyes on his back, and basically on the entire royal family. As if they could do something about their current situation. They are going to have to hunt something to have at least a scrape of food. But they cannot feed everybody. When there were fifteen people to feed, it had been quite easy to find something, but now there were a few hundred mouths to feed, infants and young dwarflings among them, and they would need even more.

Even if they could find enough wild animals to feed them all, who was going to hunt? Nobody has eaten or drank in over a day, almost nobody had the strenght to actually do something. Not even Thorin.

In his old body, he would have done it without a second thought, but now... now his body was young and healthy again. Which meant that his current body was well-fed and unused to discomfort, days without food or hours of walking or hard work. He groaned at the thought of having to get used to the constant ache from hunger and work all over _again_. Once he got used to the pain, hunger, tiredness and humiliation, Thorin almost didn't feel it anymore.

After he got used to it...

But he'd do it a thousand times over if it meant his family and friends could have a better life.

_'Well at least we have a river to drink from...'_ thought Thorin as he looked to his side.

After everybody got a place for themselves, families huddled up together again, Thorin's father, Thrain, anounced that all the skilled hunters are supposed to come forward. Those dwarves were told about what to do, and that for now, they can keep the furs of the animals they manage to kill. The mention of having a fur for them and their families to cover themselves with made them a lot more willing to go.

Thorin was relieved to find out the guards had their weapons when Smaug attacked. Not only will that help them if something attacked them now, most of the guards also had a bow or an axe. All the bows were given to the hunters, and after they disappeared into the woods, the axes were used to chop the wood for fire. They cut down a tree and gave it to the wood workers so that they can make some bowls and spoons.

Everybody was doing something, and it almost looked as if they all were cells of an organism, working together to keep the organism alive. Everybody doing what they were good at, adding their little bit to the final work.

Some dwarves carving bowls and spoons, some making fireplaces, many of them repairing the clothes, standing on the guard, or helping to amuse, play with and soothe the children.

Thorin's lips quirked up in a smile as he saw this. The fact that so many guards and warriors lived was a true relief. The first time around, most of them died or were severely injured, and it was really hard without the guards keeping a watch, and without any weapons.

In the middle of the improvised camp were the healers. While it went a lot better than the last time, some dwarves still ended up injured. And burns weren't anything easy to deal with.

Oin.

Oin was a healer.

And if Thorin recalled his age right, if a bit vaguely, Oin could be an appretince now. He must be still very young now, but healers start to learn at a very young age. He is about as old as Frerin, right?

He has to go check it.

He left his clothes which he had been sewing back together (as he'd not been allowed to do much more due to his age), and told Frerin that he'll be back soon (Dis was with the dwarves who were taking care of the dwarflings to allow the older ones in their families to work).

Maybe it was a bad idea and maybe other dwarves will have questions as to why did he go there, but he just has to know.

As he was there, he looked around, his eyes trying to find the young appretinces among them.

He finally did find them, tending to the lighter, not very serious injuries under the watchful eyes of their teacher. He realised he would have to ask for their names to find out which one of them could be Oin, as he didn't know Oin when he was young. Maybe is he focused enough, he'll remember some facial features and won't have to ask everybody...?

He went closer when a smaller dwarfling ran into him. Thorin stumbled a little before being stable on his feet again, but the boy fell on the ground.

"I- I am so sorry, I didn't see you, y-your majesty"

"No, no, you have work to do and I'm just a guest here, I should have paid more attention."

The boy nervously began collecting the things that fell from his arms and Thorin took his chance, maybe...

"What's your name?"

The boy looked up to him with wide eyes, no doubt thinking he got himself into trouble when the prince asked for his name.

"I am Oin, s-son of Groin" he stuttered and bowed "a-at your service"

Thorin couldn't believe his luck. The very first boy he ran into was Oin! He just couldn't control the wide smile that formed on his face, "Well, then, Oin, nice to meet you. Thorin, son of Thrain, at your service"

Oin looked as if Thorin suddenly grew a second head, and turned back to his things to not appear so nervous, but that didn't help the question in his head. The prince didn't appear angry, and almost as if he's glad, _relieved_ even to see him. But why did he want his name then? "Am I in trouble? I truly didn't want to run into you" he asked with a small voice.

"No, of course you aren't, why would you be? You were just rushing to help the injured, that's nothing to be punished for." Thorin really tried his best to reassure him.

"But then, why would you ask me for my name? Have I really not done something wrong?"

"I asked you because..." Thorin tried to come up with an answer that would not seem too weird, as Oin clearly didn't remember. "I asked you, because you seem like a nice lad. Somebody I wouldn't mind being friends with."

Thorin didn't think Oin's eyes could be any wider at this point, "you want to be friends with m-me?" Thorin nodded. "...Okay"

An unfamiliar voice cut through the air, "Oin, if you don't get there immediatelly...!"

"I'm right there!" then he added for Thorin "I'm sorry, but my teacher is calling me..."

"Go, I'll come by later, goodbye until then!"

As Oin ran off, Thorin went back to his brother with a wide grin. Funny how one can change. The Oin he knew was everything but shy. He could threathen anybody who protested his treatment, king or not, and his loss of hearing made him even louder. The stuttering, nervous, shy little thing was the oposite to the company's healer. Oin had been so... _different_ from his older self. Not only the stuttering, but also how he looked. Oin was now a skinny young boy, with dark brown and short hair not even reaching past his chin, and without any sign of facial hair. And not to forget the fact that Oin had now much better hearing. Much much better.

"So where have you been?" Frerin's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I've... made a new friend" he hoped it would be satisfying explanation for his brother.

"Oh, and who is it?"

"One of the young healers' appretinces. Oin, son of Groin. He seemed like a nice enough boy, your age, maybe a little bit younger." Thorin was very thankful his brother was tired enough to just nod and didn't ask any more questions.

After the hunters returned, Thorin helped with skinning the animals. He was grateful he was allowed to do this, as he knew exactly how to save the most out of the fur and how to not waste anything. But even with the food, nobody actually ate properly. The youngest kids got some food, the teens got some bits too, but anybody who was older than 25 or 30 and wasn't seriously injured didn't get anything more than scrapes.

The adults didn't get anything at all.

Not that the food was good, after all, they didn't have any pots.

But they were glad at least their kids can have something. Thorin, of course, gave his share to Frerin and Dis, telling himself he can go a few days without food- he had done it before, he can do it again. He loathed his choice not to pack food, but it won't be worth it, having to explain why he did it.

Another night came, and Thorin was almost ashamed to admit how exhausted he was. After years and years of living the life he had, his body was well adjusted to it. He was disappointed in how quickly he can grow hungry and tired. He again became the center of a small cuddle-pile, not that he minded it, and spoke: "Frerin, Dis?"

"Yeah?"

"Tommorow, early in the morning, I want to go and talk to Balin. That means I will have to leave you sleep, and you'll wake up alone. Are you okay with that?"

"You're not going to sleep with us?"

"Yes, yes of course I am, I'll only leave a few minutes before you wake up."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes I do, but I'm talking about this because if you really aren't okay with waking up alone, I'll not go. I don't want to upset you just because I need to talk to somebody."

"You can go" answered Frerin quietly few moments later, "I'll still be here with Dis, we'll be together, not alone."

"Okay Dis?"

Dis didn't answer, just nodded her head.

"I love you both, always remember that, no matter what happens, alright? I need you to know that you'll always remember this."

"Always?"

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"I love you too, you and Frerin are the best brothers in the whooole world!"

The mentioned two smiled and the three siblings wished good night to each other before falling silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts, slowly falling asleep.

Thorin was quite satisfied with the day. He found Oin, which meant Gloin would also be alive (even if now he was barely older than a toddler, which, let's be honest, is a ridiculous picture), he repaired their clothing, and even got himself a chance to talk to his friend. The day had its darker side, hunger, exhaustion, his father's quiet behaviour and overall sadness and grief.

But what counts is that it went a lot better that it had been the first time, and that's what counts.

Tommorow will not be easy, walk through the forest awaiting them, but he will finally get to talk to Balin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Oin is here. I like to imagine the dwarves start to learn about their craft at a very young age. Which means that Oin looks and behaves as an eight or nine year old would? And if Frerin is like ten, they would be only a few years apart. Probably like that. 
> 
> I think it's safe to say that I LOVE Thorin being the amazing and loving big bro, so here you go, Reader who enjoys this as much as I do. Of course, Balin, Dwalin and Thorin are best friends, and hell yeah, little Oin is cute.


	5. An author’s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I am still aliveeee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first, THIS IS NOT A NOTE ABOUT THIS STORY BEING ABANDONED.
> 
> I really love this story and don't plan to abandon it anytime soon.

I just want to apologize for not posting in quite a long time, and posting inconsistently, but I started posting and writing back in the time when I went to school in person and even back in december, I still had time to write. Now I simply have a giant load of homework, and even though I don't mind learning and studying, some of the teachers are starting to be assholes and any empathy just straight up dissapeared. The wording of the questions is way more complicated than it normally would've been and the expectations of the teachers (which were not exactly low in the first place) are crushing down my time to write.

Now, I do have a bit of free time, but every bit of free time I have is spent making art. Writing (in my experience) takes a lot more time (and more thinking since I have to switch to another language) and I just don't have three hours of free time everyday.

I will continue to write, and I have spring break now, so I should post at least one chapter (even if it was a short one) by the end of this week, if not, this is the reason but I promise I am going to try to post.

* * *

Soooo, on this story, on ffnet, a person wrote two comments which made me realise that maybe I wasn’t clear on some things, or that I should put information about the dwarves’ age sooner or something like that. If you want to ask me anything, you can! If you’re not asking me about what is going to happen next, or about future plot, of course. (Hell, not even I know what is going to happen😂). Otherwise, about the technical things, you can ask and I’ll reply to avoid any future misunderstandings (gosh that word has no reason to be that long).

(TheHobbitLover061014 is extremely desperate name, and the only one that was accepted, on other platforms such as ffnet and tumbrl, I go with the name Jozko Mrkvicka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are doing well and keeping yourselves safe in these times, and I hope you have a great day! And I wanna thank you for the lovely comments you leave on my works, I really appreciate it!


End file.
